


Less Than 200 MPH But Subject to Change Without Notice

by RosiePaw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/pseuds/RosiePaw





	Less Than 200 MPH But Subject to Change Without Notice

“Mmmm.  That was…”

“Yeah.”

“Mmmm.”

“Uh, if you… _we_…”

“Yes.”

“Let me _finish_!  You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Genius here!”

“_If we want to_, uh, follow up on this…”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“Then we’ll have to be careful.  And even then it could be a problem.”

“Really?  It took us five years to manage mutual confessions and some kissing.  Really, really _good_ kissing – actually, _amazing _kissing– but my point is that at the rate we’re going, by the time we get around to having actual _sex_, even _your_ country’s military will have finished crawling into the 21st century.”__

“Huh…  Why are you assuming constant velocity?”

“Because I have no empirical evidence for any sort of acceleration.  Hey, what are you do…”

***

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmm.  I take it back.  There was definitely acceleration.”

“Hey, pilot here!”


End file.
